Outbreak (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Synopsis 3 Criminals, Donny, Chris, and Tony escape prison with the help of Ziegel, but with a catch. Donny, Chris, and Tony must defeat Sif and retrieve the Alphatrix, in return they get a gift of a lifetime. Meanwhile, Sif finds out somethings about Dr. Ludvig Tron. Plot (At Ziegel's spaceship) (Magnet Humanoid runs over to Ziegel) Magnet Humanoid: Sir, the bounty hunters have failed to retrieve the Matrix. (Ziegel smiles) Ziegel: l knew they would fail. Send in the next wave, mortal. Magnet Humanoid: Sir, all the bounty hunters are after another treasure, we don't have any at the moment. Ziegel: But i do... (Ziegel smiles again) ---- (Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] 0:00-2:53) ---- (At Sifs school) (ln the classroom) Sifs Teacher: What's gotten in to you, Sif? You've been showing up late, you've been failing lately... Sif: Nothing is wrong. l've just been busy. Sifs Teacher: Can you at least show up early tomorrow? And at least try to keep your grades up? Sif: l can try, yes. (Sif walks out of the classroom) (Bradly runs over to Sif) Bradly: Somebody's in trouble! Sif: l'm not in trouble... Bradly: Then what? Sif: l don't wanna talk about it. Bradly: You can trust me with secrets, dude. Now tell me... Sif: l cant... (Sif walks away) Bradly: But... (Sif runs out of the school; Sif off to his house) ---- (At a prison) (3 Prisoners beat up the other prisonersin the cafeteria) Prisoner 1#: YEAHHHHH! Beat up Prisoner 1#: NO... PLEASE STOP! (Prisoner 1# punches the Beat up Prisoner) Prisoner 2#: Donny, we got trouble... Donny (Prisoner 1#): Not the time, Tony... (Door opens; Police Officers enter; Police Officers grab the 3 Prisoners and put themin their cell) Police Officer 1#: Remember that next time, you guys are being sent to Alcatrazisland. Prisoner 3#: l heard there are a lot of freaky stuff there.i ain't afraid of nothing. Police Officer 2#: Keep quiet, boys. (The Police Officers exit the room) Donny: We'll show them some day. Voice: Why not today? Donny: Who said that? Voice: Don't mind me. l need you to retrieve a device for me. (Hologram appearsin front of all 3 Prisoners) Voice: That's whatit looks like. Do you have whatit takes to retrieveit? Prisoner 3#: Sure we can- Donny: Let me do the talking, Chris. Whatsinit for us? Voice: Freedom. (A giant robot suit appears behind Donny; A glass of water with a pillinit appears behind Tony; A briefcase full of weapons appear behind Chris) Voice: What do you say? Tony: Thisis bullcrap. Why doi get the pill while they get the cool stuff? Voice: Oh trust me, you'll thank me later. So do we have a deal? (Donny smiles) Donny: Yeah... (View from the top of the jail) (Explosion) ---- (Sif walking on the streets; Sif talking on the phone with Ethan) Sif: Hey, Ethan. Ethan (On the phone): Hey. Sif: So uhhh, wanna hang out later? Ethan (On the phone): No. l'm busy. Why haven't you been at the Comic Shop lately? Sif: Well,it's just thati'm busy. Ethan (On the phone): Oh, really? What have you been up to, huh? Sif: l don't wanna talk aboutit. Ethan (On the phone): Okay, but don't do something you'll regret, okay? (Sif looks at the Alphatrix) Sif: l thinki got everything covered. Ethan (On the phone): Okay, good. But please, come at the shop tomorrow, okay? Sif: l'll makeit. Ethan (On the phone): Alright, cool! Cya tommorow. Sif: See you. (Ethan hangs up) (Sif sighs) Sif: l hopei can be there... (Sif hears police sirens; Police Cars pass by) Sif: Better see what's up. (Sif runs; Sif jumps and presses Alphatrix; Sif slamsit down) Sif (???): New alien? Sweet! (Sif follows the cars to an alleyway) Police Officer 1#:iT'S ALIENATED! Sif (???): Ughh...let me help ok? (The police shoot at Sif; Sif turnsintangible) Sif (???): Neat powers. (Sif flies lower to cops; The cops hit him) Sif (???): AGH HEY! (Sif freezes cop car) Police Officer 1#: YOU'RE A FREAK! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! (Sif flies faster away; Sif lands; Sif turns back) (Sif sees people running) Sif: Uhh...what's wrong? Man: THE PRISON EXPLODED!! Sif: Oh no...this way right? Man: YES! (Sif runs away from the man; Sif runsinto alleyway; Sif looks around) Sif: No one around...good. (Sif twists up the Alphatrix; Sif transformsinto Mummy-like Alien) Sif (???): What the...a mummy guy??? (Sif stretches his arms up; Sif swings up) Sif (???): Whoa! This'll get me there quicki hope. ---- (Sif makesit to the prison; Sif lands; Sif turns back) Sif (???): Hello? Anyone alive? Voice: Only us. (Donny appearsin front of Sifin a robot suit; Sif turns to him) Sif (???): Who... Donny: Doesn't matter whoi am.i know who you are, though. You're Alienated. Sif (???): Uhhhh well yeah. (Donny smiles) Donny: Meet my friends. (Donny pointed; Chris and Tony came out of the smoke) Donny: Thisis Chris. And thisis Tony. Sif (???): Uhhh ok...I takeit you blew up this prison? Donny: Smart guy. You catch on fast. Sif (???): l fight faster... (Sif runs towards Donny; Sif punches Donny; Robot suit attachesitself to Donny before Sif punches Donny) Sif (???): And you have an armor... Great, whati needed... (Donny punches Sif; Sif flies back to a wall) Sif (???): AHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif gets out of the wall) Sif (???): You are so gonna pay for that... (Sif wraps his hands around Donny's robot suit; Chris grabs his sword; Chris cuts Sifs arm off) Sif (???): Oh no... (Sif regenerates) Sif (???): Phew! (Chris grabs electrical whips; Chris attaches the electrical whips to himself; Electrical whips turn on) Sif (???): Oh boy... (Donny, Chris, and Sif fight) (Tony hidingin another alleyway; Tony grabs the pill; Tony swallowsit; Tony drinks the water) Tony: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Tony turns orange) Tony: RAHHHHHHHH! (Tony then turned silver with techy veins) Tony: HELLLPPP... AHHHHHHHHHH! (Tony turns back to normal) Tony: Arghhh... (Tony falls to his knees) Tony: What's happening to me... (Tony's right arm turns orange; And Tony's left arm turns silver with techy veins) Tony: What the hell... (Tony's skin turns fully orange; Tony shoots orange beams at the wall; Huge holein the wall) Tony: l can't believe this... (Back at the battle between Sif, Chris, and Donny) (Donny wrapped around with Sifs arms; Sif swings Donny at Chris; Chris flies over to a wall; Sif swings Donny at Chris again; Chris falls; Sif swings Donny at Chris; Sifs arm rips apart; Donny lands on top of Chris; Sif regenerates; Chris's other weapons except his electrical whips break) Chris: No... MY WEAPONS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THlS, YOU PSYCHO! (Sif slams down the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transformsinto a Dinosaur-like Alien) (Man filming this on his phone; Man walks up slowly to Sif) (Sif runs towards Donny and Chris; Sifs tail accidentally hits the Man; Man falls) Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif stops running; Sif runs back towards the lnjured Man) Sif (???): l'M SO SORRY! OH MAN, ARE YOU OKAY? Man: AHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK SHOW! (The Police arrive; Police Officers exit their vehicles) Man: YOU REALLY ARE THE BAD GUY! AHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif pauses for a minute) Sif (???): l'm not the bad guy... Police Officer: FREEZE, YOU SCUMBAG! (Sif slams the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif turnsinto Jetray; Sif flies away at high speeds) ---- (A couple hours later) (At the docks) (Sif attempts to take the Alphatrix off) Sif: Come off you stupid thing! l never asked for you to attach yourself to me! (Sif slams the Alphatrix on the wall) (Sif sits downin a chair) Sif: l swear, wheni find the guy responsible for the creation of this thing... (Sif looks at the Knighttech tower) Sif: l'll destroy him... ---- (Dr. Tron typing on a computer) (Sif comes crashing through the wall as the Dinosaur Alien; Sif grabs Dr. Tron) Dr. Tron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL... Sif (???): YOU DlD THlS TO ME! Dr. Tron: WHAT THE HELL DlD l DO?!? Sif (???): DO YOU KNOW WHO l AM? Dr. Tron: WHY DON'T YOU TRY TELLlNG ME... (Sif lets go of Dr. Tron; Sif changes back) Dr. Tron: Sif... What happened? Sif: What did you do to me... Dr. Tron: l didn't do anything... l exited the room for a few seconds and wheni came back, there was a hole on the wall... Sif: Then who's faultis this? Dr. Tron: Nobody... (Sif lets go of Dr. Tron slowly) Dr. Tron: Let's just talk about this, okay? Sif: Okay... ---- (ln an abandoned warehouse) (Chris and Donny walk around thinking) Chris:i guess plan 1 failed. Donny: Yeah... Chris: Um, any suggestions about our next plan? Donny: Not at the moment. (Chris hit the tablein front of him) Chris: Just...great. We need a new plan...now. Andi mean...NOW! Voice: Need a plan, huh? (Chris and Donny looked around) Donny: You again! Voice: Before you try to find me or leave or anything,i have a plan to capture 'Alienated'. Chris: Keep talking... Voice: This so called 'Alienated',i presume he's human. So heres what you do, you set a trap for him. Manipulate him, his human brain can be manipulated. Donny: Good plan, good plan. Chris: But we're gonna need gadget upgrades... AND MY WEAPONS BACK! Voice: Upgrades... No problem. Your weapons, no. But, whati can dois upgrade your whips. (Upgraded Whips and a cube appears behind Chris and Donny) ize: (Chris puts on the Upgraded Whips) ize: Chris: lt can do. For now at least. (Donny grabs the cube) Donny: A CUBE?! WHAT AM l SUPPOSED TO DO WlTH THlS? THlS lS BULLSHlT! ize: Voice: Just tapit the circle on the cube. ize: (Donny finds the circle on the cube; Donny tapsit) (Cube wrapsitself around Donny; Cube morphsinto a giant robot suit) Donny: Having second thoughts here, man... (Voice gone) Donny: Hello? Chris: Oh, who needs him. We have the perfect plan now... ---- (At Tron's house) (Dr. Tron and Sif sitting down while having coffee) Dr. Tron: So,i guess thats how you became... Alienated? Sif: That meteor... changed my life. Dr. Tron: Yes,it did. You became a hero. A real life hero. Sif: More like vigilante, people hate me. Dr. Tron: My father once told me, that heroes always get hated until they get loved. People one day appreciate your work. Sif: Thank you. But sometimes,i worry... Dr. Tron: About what? Sif: One day,i might become crazy and just... Use the alphatrix for evil... Dr. Tron: That could happen. Butit wont. l can help you to control your anger. Once you master anger, you'll become almostinvincible. Sif: Thank you,i appreciate that. Dr. Tron: You're welcome. Sif: By the way, cani use your hologram pad or whatever? Dr. Tron: You mean the KnightPad? Sure. (Dr. Tron grabs the KnightPad from the table; Dr. Tron givesit to Sif) Sif: Thanks! (Sif turns on the KnightPad; Holograms appear all over) Dr. Tron: What are you doing? Sif: Remember wheni saidi fought a couple guys earlier? l wasn't kidding. (Sif goes onto the Police Station's website; Sif hacksintoit) Dr. Tron: Are you hackinginto a police station? ARE YOU NUTS?! l COULD GET FlRED, OR WORSE, l COULD BE THROWN lN JAlL! Sif: Relax. l 'm just doing my job. (Sif appears on another website; Sif scrolls down) ize: (Sif clicks on a link; Sif appears on another page full of pictures ofinmates; Sif scrolls down until he finds pictures of Donny, Tony, and Chris) Sif: Bingo! ize: (Sif clicks on the Donny picture; lnfo about Donny appears along with some other pictures) Sif: Erica "Donny" Ashleyson... Date of Birth: December 22, 1978... Crimes Commited: Murder, Bank Robbery, Vehicle Robbery, Property Damage... THlS lS ALL USELESS! Dr. Tron: Well, what'd you think you were gonna find? Their new location? Next plan? Sif: Maybe... Dr. Tron: Well, you'll find out... sooner than you think possibly. Sif: l hope so. (Sif grabs the remote; Sif turns up the volume of the T.V) (T.V Screen goes black; Voices coming from the T.V) Voice: Hello, Alienated. l see you are having a great time over there... Sif: What do you want? Voice: Vengeance. Your watch. Handit over. Sif: Or what? Voice: l blow this place to the ground. Sif: ...What ... (Dr. Tron nods) Sif: ...Fine... Voice: Meet me at the Downtown Knighttech armory. Bring no one. (T.V Screen goes back to normal) Dr. Tron: Wheni said sooner than you think,i never meant now! (Sif looks at Dr. Tron) Dr. Tron: l mean... what are you gonna do? Sif: l'm gonna go. Dr. Tron: Good. Need a lift? Sif: Nah,i got a ride. (Alphatrix core pops up; Sif transformsinto Jetray) Dr. Tron: Whatif hes telling the truth? Sif (Jetray): He's bluffing... like everyone always does. But justin-case, pack your things and go to a safer place. Dr. Tron: Right. (Sif breaks through the roof; Sif flies off) Dr. Tron: Are you kidding me... ---- (Donny and Chris setting up trapsin the armory) (Tony walksinto the armory) Tony: Donny... (Donny looks back) Donny: What? (Tony glows firey orange) Donny: Holy hell... did the pill do this to you? Tony: Yes...i need help... Donny: Don't be afraid. You have no powers, help us with them. Tony: l'm still afraid. Maybe we shouldn't do this,i- (Tony's eyes glow white) Tony: ARGH! Chris: The hellis going on? Voice: l'm possessing him. Donny: Let go, man. Voice: Leave him, hes weak, good, PATHETlC. Besides, you can use him to your advantage. Donny: Leave him be man, thats not cool. Voice: Sifs on his way, enough talking about this. Tony: ARGHHH! (Tony looks at Donny) (Donny just stands there) (Voice disappears; Tony fully possessed) (Chris walks over to Donny) Chris: l think we should stop making traps. Let's just turn on the power. Donny: Yeah... yeah... (Donny grabs the cube; Chris turns on the power) (Lights turn off; traps light up; Gas tanks come out of the floor) (Sif arrives and lands on the floor; Sif changes back) Sif: Hello? Anyone here? Donny (Voice): Hello, Alienated. You came alonei see. Sif: l'm not here to give you my watch... Mr. Ashleyson? (Donny shoots blue optic lasers from a distance; Optic blasts hits Sif) Sif: ARGH! (Sif falls) (Sifs jacket catches on fire; Sif throwsit away) (Donny shoots more Optic lasers; Sif dodges them; Optic blasts hit gas tank; Explosion) Sif: AHHHHH! (Sif flies back) (Donny walksin through the firein the robot suit) Donny: Actually, my nameis... (Donny glows blue; Donny's voice gets deep and more robot-like) Donny: RETALlATOR! (Launchers and Mini guns come out of the suit) Sif: Nice new design... Too badi got something even cooler! (Sif presses the button on the Alphatrix; Core pops up; Sif slamsit down) (Transformation Sequence: Sif grows hair all over; Sif grows a beak and sharp claws; Red Flash; Sif grows a white mohawk; Sif's eyes turn red; Red Flash) Sif (???): Whoa? Who's this guy? (Chris runs through the fire; Chris charges at Sif with Electric Whips) Sif (???): Time for a... (Sif kicks Chrisin the chest) Sif (???): KlCKlNG HAWK! (Hawk noises) Chris: ARGH! (Chris falls) (Sif looks at Retaliator) (Sif runs over to Retaliator; Sif stabs Retaliator with his elbow blade) Retaliator: Argh! (Sif tries to move his elbow blade out of Retaliator; Sif fails) Sif (Kickin' Hawk): What... (Sif tries to pull out the elbow blade; Sif fails again) Retaliator: Hahaha... Sif (Kickin' Hawk): Uh oh... (Retaliator shocks Sif) Sif (Kickin' Hawk): AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif gets fried; Sif falls) Retaliator: Mmmm, KFC! Sif (Kickin' Hawk) (Sif backwards rolls up; Sif changesinto a dinosaur alien) Sif (???): HUMUNGOUSAUR! (Chris wraps his whips around Sif's right arm; Tony comes out of the shadows and grabs Sif's left arm) ize: (Sif tries to walk over to Retaliator; Tony and Chris pulling Sif back harder) ize: Sif (Humungousaur): ARGHHHH... ize: (Sif tries to walk over to Retaliator harder; Sif fails once more) Retaliator: Now that we can chat... (Retaliator grabs a remote; Small screen comes out of the remote) Sif (Humungousaur): Whatis that thing? Retaliator: You'll see. (Retaliator clicks a button on the remote; Dr. Tron appears on the screen) Retaliator: ...And you thoughti was bluffing... (Sif attempts to run over to Retaliator; Sif fails) Sif (Humungousaur): LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU? Retaliator:i really don't wanna push that button... So hand me over that watch. Sif (Humungousaur): Why do you wantit? Retaliator:i don't wantit.i'm just giving a man your watch. Sif (Humungousaur): What man? Retaliator:i don't know. Now handit over or the old man getsit. Sif (Humungousaur): Fine... (Tony and Chris let go of Sif; Sif changes back) Sif: DO you know how to takeit off? Retaliator: ...Give me that... (Retaliator grabs Sif's arm) (Retaliator's hand turnsinto an energy sledgehammer; Retaliator slamsit onto the Alphatrix) Alphatrix: Error. Alphatrix taking heavy damage, Shockwave activated. (The Alphatrix shoots shockwaves; Retaliator, Chris, and Tony get hit by the shockwave; Retaliator accidentally hits the button on the remote; Dr. Tron's house explodes) Sif: ...No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sif transformsinto Four Arms; Sif grabs Retaliator and holds him against a gas tank) Sif (Four Arms): WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Retaliator: Unintentionally did that, buti was gonna do that anyway. (Sif grabs Retaliator; Sif runs away from the Gas tank; Sif throws Retaliator at the Gas tank; Explosion) (Chris wraps Sifin Electric Whips; Sif gets shocked) (Sif pulls the whips; Chris gets pulled over to Sif; Sif punches Chris to a wall that has a wall that has a diamond shape outline with an Sin the middle; Wall gets destroyed) (Tony shoots fire beams at Sif; Sif flies back to a gas tank; Gas tank explodes) (Sif slaps the Alphatrix symbol on his chest; Sif transformsinto Water Hazard) Sif (Water Hazard): Now come at me, bro. (Tony shoots more fire beams; Sif shoots water at them) (Sif runs over to Tony; Sif punches Tony to a wall; Sif rapidly punches Tony; Tony dodges before Sif can punch him; Tony throws Sif to the floor) ize: (Tony shoots more fire beams) ize: (Sif shoots water at them) ize: Sif (Water Hazard): That wont work anymore,idiot. Not whilei'm like this. Tony: Then lets try another... (Tony spits at the Alphatrix symbol; Spit turns silver andit spreads all over the Alphatrix; Blue lines appear on the spit) Sif (Water Hazard): What are you doing? Tony: Returning a favor... (The Alphatrix auto transforms Sifinto Spidermonkey) Sif (Spidermonkey): How'd you do that? (Tony throws grey-colored balls with blue lines on them at Sif; The balls spread almost all over Sif; Balls become solid; Sif attempts to escapeit and fails) Sif (Spidermonkey): How'd you do that? (Lava blade comes out of Tony's arm) Tony: ...Just a pill some stranger gave me. (Tony about to hit Sif; Suddenly a truck runs Tony over) (Dr. Tron gets out of the Truck with a hand-gun; Dr. Tron shoots Tony) Sif (Spidermonkey): WHAT...YOU'RE ALlVE?! HOW?! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT HAND-GUN?! WHAT THE HELL lS GOlNG ON HERE?! (Dr. Tron pulls Sif out of that liquid) Dr. Tron: l barely madeit out. Right wheni left my house, a second laterit exploded. That was lucky. And uhhh, my sonis a police officer. He knew about the hacks and whereit was coming from. So uhh he saved our butts. ize: Sif (Spidermonkey): Lucky. ize: (Retaliator gets up without anyone noticing; Retaliator shoots optic blasts) (Sif pushes Dr. Tron out of the way) Sif (Spidermonkey): That was close! Tron, shoot that... cover out of my Alphatrix symbol. (Dr. Tron shoots) (Sif slaps the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transformsinto a Humanoid Pterosaur) (Chris gets up) (Dr. Tron aims his gun at Chris) Sif (???): Think you can handle him? (Sif squawks) Dr. Tron: Yeah. Buti'm gonna need ammo. Sif (???): Try not to waste your ammo too much. Useit when necessary. Dr. Tron and Sif stand side-by-side) Retaliator: Let the games begin... (Sif smiles; Sif flies over to Retaliator; Dr. Tron shoots Chris twice) ---- (Sif grabs Retaliator; Sif flies around the city and going through buildings; Sif uses Propulsion Blasts; Retaliator goes flying down) (Retaliator gets up) (Retaliators hand morphsinto a giant blaster; Retaliator shoots Sifinto a building; Sif goes flying through the building and lands on the floor) (People run off scared and some exit the buildings) (Retaliator flies over to Sif; Retaliator punches Sif while hes down; Sif dodges and Energy Whips come out of his arms; Sif smacks Retaliator with the Energy Whips) (Sif hits Retaliator again with his whips; Retaliator grabs the whips; Retaliator swings the whips away; Sif goes through a building; The Police and the Ambulance arrive) ---- (Chris looking for Dr. Tron) Chris: Come out, come out, wherever you are! (Chris spots a shadow; Chris runs over toit; Chris swings his whips) Chris: You're not there... Okay. (Dr. Tron hiding) Dr. Tron:if thisis an armory, there must be weapons... (Dr. Tron spots an open box full of weapons) Dr. Tron: Bingo! Chris: Where are you, old man? (Dr. Tron jumps on Chris from behind; Dr. Tron plants a bomb on Chris's chest; Chris throws Dr. Tron off of himself) Chris: There you are! (Bomb explodes; Chris flies to a wall) Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dr. Tron grabs a gun; Dr. Tron shoots at Chris) (Chris gets up; Chris wraps his whips around Dr. Tron's neck; Chris turns on the electricity on the whips) Dr. Tron: ARGGHHHHHHHH! (Police Officer see's whats going on; Police Officer grabs his Shotgun and starts shooting Chris) Chris: AH! (Chris falls; Police Officer throws a smoke grenade; Police Officer grabs Dr. Tron and leaves) Police Officer: DAD! ARE YOU OKAY? Dr. Tron: Richard... Richard: Dad... Chris: THATSIT! (Chris hits gas tanks; Gas tanks explode; Chris doesit multiple times) Chris: COME OUT, FREAKBAGS! Richard: Just stay here... (Dr. Tron gets up) Dr. Tron:i'm okay. Dr. Tron: Just... Buy me some time. Richard: Are you sure- Dr. Tron: l'M SURE. Chris:i HEARD THAT! Dr. Tron: Just go, alright? Richard: Alright. (Richard runs off) ---- (Sif punches Retaliator) (Retaliators hand morphsinto a blaster; Retaliator shoots Sif; Sif goes flying and landsinside of a hotel lobby) (Retaliator flies over there; Sif gets up; Retaliator punches Sif to a wall; Retaliator rips Sifs wings; Retaliator) Sif (???): AHHHHHHH! (Sif falls down slowly; Sif becomes all battle damaged and starts bleeding) (Retaliators hand morphsinto a giant fist; Sif uses Propulsion Blasts once more; Retaliator goes flying out of the hotel) (People run out of the hotel) (Retaliator gets up; Retaliator takes off his helmet) Retaliator: Hahahaha. You cant stop me.i ripped out your wings, Almost killed your friend...i can do much more than that. Give up man. Just... give up. Give me your watch, so we can end this. Sif (???): You haven't killed me.i can stop you,ifi tried. Retaliator: Heh. So all this time, you haven't tried. You know,i really don't wanna kill YOU. You're a kid. Just handit over,it doesn't have to be messy. Sif (???):it alreadyis. (Sif slaps the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms back) Sif: So, let's fist fight for my watch. You win, you can haveit.ifi win,i keepit, and you go to jail. Deal? (Retaliator takes off the suit; Suit morphs backinto a cube) Donny: Deal. (Donny and Sif run at each other; Sif kicks Donny; Donny grabs Sifs leg and swings Sif away) (Donny runs over to Sif; Donny kicks Sif to a wall) ---- (Richard sneakfully walks over to Dr. Tron's truck; Richard turnsit on) (Dr. Tron's truck makes noises; Chris follows the noise) Chris: THERE YOU ARE! (Chris wraps his whips around the truck; Richard attempts to drive away and fails) Chris: GET OUT OF THE DAMN TRUCK! (Richard drives back; Chris gets run over) (Chris gets up slowly) (Richard gets out of the truck; Chris swings his whips at Richard; Richard ducks; Whips hits a big box of barrels; Barrels fall on Richard; Richard falls and gets stuck) (Chris wraps his whips around Richard's neck; Chris throws him against a wall) (Chris turns on the electricity on the whips; Richard gets shocked) Richard: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Richard falls down slowly) Chris: WHEREiS THAT OLD MAN?! Richard:i... don't... know... Dr. Tron: Here. (Chris looks back; Dr. Tron and Police Officers aiming their disruptors at Chris; Police Officers uses Disruptors; Whips fall) (Police Officers run over to Richard; Other Officers run over to Chris; They arrest Chris) Dr. Tron:i may be an old man, Christopher. But not a patient one. (Police Officers handcuff Chris; Police Officers talk Chris to the car) (Explosion; Dr. Tron and the rest of the Police Officers get scared slightly; They look back) Dr. Tron: Oh yeah, forgot about him. ---- (Donny slams Sifs headinto a car window; Window cracks; Sif bleeds) Sif: ARGH! (Donny pulls Sif up; Donny punches Sif again) Donny: You asked for this boy, not me. (Donny throws Sifinside the Hotel again; Donny punches Sif; Donny kicks Sif while hes down) Sif: AH! (People stare at Donny while hes doing so; Man throws cans at Donny) Donny: HEY! WHAT THE... (Donny looks back) Man: GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF THE KID, FREAKBAG! (People throw other garbage at Donny) Woman: YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US! Homeless Man: WE STAND UNITED! Everyone else: YEAH! (They continue throwing more garbage at Donny; Just then, a Police Helicopter passes by) Police Officers: STAND DOWN, ERICA ASHLEYSON! (Donny checks his pockets for the Cube; Donny realizesits not there) Donny: What? (Donny looks at the crowd; One of them holding the cube) Man: YOU WANT THIS? YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US! (Donny runs over to the crowd; Crowd shielding the Man) (Police Officers run over to Donny; Police Officers tackle Donny and tasers him) (Police Officers put handcuffs on Donny) Donny: NOOOOO! (Man gives cube to another Police Officer) Man:i believe this belongs to you, Officers. Police Officer: We'll see what we can do, thank you, sir. (Sif sitting on the bench; Buildings and cars destroyedin the background; Sif battle damaged) (The Ambulance arrive and run over to Sif) ---- (The Next Week...) (School Bell rings; People exit the School; Sif rushes out of the school; Sif gets on his bike and ridesit to Knighttech Tower) ---- (Sif enters Dr. Tron's/Sifs Dad's lab) Sif: Hello, Dr. Dr. Tron: Hello. Dr. Tron: So, shall we begin our lesson? Sif: That's whyi'm here! Sif Narrating: So uhhh, The Three got arrested. Dr. Tronis teaching me how to use my Alphatrix well. Like being responsible and stuff. And, yeah. Well, until next time, Alienated out. (Screen cuts to black) ---- (In Space...) (Inside Ziegel's ship...) (Ziegel pushes a button; Tony appearsin a teleporter) Ziegel: Hello, Mortal.i am Ziegel Ahgonzel. And you are? (Tony opens his eyes and smiles) Tony: Tony. Tony Handsome. Characters *Sif Hunderson/Alienated *Dr. Ludvig Tron *Bradly *Richard Tron *Ethan (Voice only) Villains *Ziegel *Donny/Retiator *Chris *Tony Aliens Used *Big Chill *UnderWraps *Humungousaur (x3) *Jetray *Kickin' Hawk *Four Arms *Water Hazard *Spidermonkey *Astrodactyl Trivia *First appearance of Donny, Chris, Tony, and Richard Tron. *This is the first episode Migster7 helped with. *From this point on, Dr. Ludvig Tron has been moved to a main character. *It's Revealed that Dr. Ludvig Tron had a son. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rebootedverse Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons